Biocompatible materials, including natural and synthetic polymers, have been frequently used for tissue repair in various forms, e.g., bone cement, dural substitute, wound dressing, anti-postoperative adhesion membrane, and joint injection fluid. There is still a need for producing new biocompatible materials or new forms of biocompatible materials that are more convenient to use.